FIANCE
by Salvia Im
Summary: Namun pada faktanya, semua kisah akan selalu berkesinambungan dengan tanda tanya tak terhingga, yang menggelitik naluri untuk selalu mempertanyakan dimana tanda titik itu berada / GOT7 / MARKBUM / BMARK / Mark Tuan / Im Jaebum / GS!Mark


**_FIANCE_**

 ** _Cast_** _: [GOT7] GS! Mark Tuan as Yi En Tuan. Im Jaebum. Jackson Wang. Slight! GOT7 other members and DAY6's Brian Kang [just mentioned]_

 ** _Caution_** _: GS! AU! OOC! TYPO! DLDR! RnR!_

 _ **Hard Caution** : Mark as a girl who is SUPER LENJEH. AWAS MUNTAH!_

 _ **Pairing** : BMark / MarkBum_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I own the storyline._

 _Salvia's Notes : Fanfic ini adalah remake dari fanfic straight punyaku yang udah aku post di blog pribadi dan IFK. Remake dengan total editing, cuma ide cerita dan alurnya saja yang dipakai. jadi kalo kalian menemukan kemiripan, itu FF punyaku yang judul lamanya **My Fiancee**_

* * *

 _saya menerima semua bentuk kritik dan saran, apapun itu. tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan :)_

* * *

 _ONESHOOT_

 _._

 _Hadiah kecil untuk sahabat pena baruku_

 _requested by :_ ** _MARKGYEOMBI_**

 _._

 _._

 _Hope you'll enjoy it._

 _._

 _._

Seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut panjang bergelombang sepinggang warna _platinum blonde_ dengan pita cantik warna _brunette_ yang menyemat indah di sisi kepala sebelah kiri dekat telinganya, berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Namanya Yi En Tuan, gadis keturunan Taiwan dan menetap di Korea sejak kecil. Gadis cantik nan imut siswa kelas XII di Seoul Internasional School itu, akan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu sebelum sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsinya. Suara Kunpimook Bhuwakul, yang memiliki panggilan akrab Bambam, gadis berkebangsaan Thailand, teman semejanya, yang menurut pendapat beberapa orang, memiliki kontur wajah yang mirip dengannya, padahal mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. "Hei Yi En- _a_ , kau mau kemana?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis Tuan itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Bambam yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum kelewat ceria. "Seperti biasanya _dong_ , _Babe_."

Gadis yang dipanggil _Babe_ itu hanya bisa berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata dengan nada prihatin yang dibuat-buat. " _Aish_ kau ini. ternyata belum menyerah, _ya_?"

Dan gadis periang itu hanya mengangguk-angguk ceria sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ––atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan–– Bambam barusan. Lalu dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu mengangkatnya di depan wajah Bambam seolah-olah dia sedang berada dalam mode _seratus persen_ nya. "Aku ini Yi En Tuan, gadis paling kuat di dunia, jadi aku tak pernah menyerah!"

Gadis Thailand yang manis itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat kelakuan temannya yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ada seseorang yang tak pernah putus asa seperti gadis itu. Ia mengagumi temannya, tapi terkadang ia juga kesal padanya, karena terkadang gadis itu tak tahu malu _._

Lalu Bambam menarik napas pasrah, lalu mengibaskan tangannya dengan imut namun terkesan acuh. " _Yasudah_ , jangan lupa kalau bel masuk, Kau harus segera masuk kelas! Dan jangan cemberut saat masuk kelas. Aku mau ke kantin bersama Yugyeom saja kalau begitu."

Yi En merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Bambam, dia _kan_ tak selalu cemberut setiap kali masuk kelas. Karena itulah dia melancarkan aksinya menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Kalau Aku cemberut, bukankah itu seribu kali lebih baik daripada kau, _Nona Pemberi Harapan Palsu_!"

" _YA_!"

Sebelum Bambam mengeluarkan sumpah serapah andalannya, Yi En buru-buru melarikan diri sambil tersenyum ceria di sepanjang lorong hingga sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi.

* * *

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan potongan model rambut _overlay long bangs_ yang diwarnai cokelat _hickory_ , sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan memakai _headphone_ warna hitam di kedua telinganya. Ia duduk bersandar pada bangku. Kedua tangannya ia sandarkan di kursi seolah hanya tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya saat itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat _keren_ dalam posisi seperti itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya seperti itu mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, atau bahkan akan tergila-gila padanya seperti yang biasa terjadi pada drama-drama picisan. Dan lelaki tampan itu merupakan tipikal pria pendiam dan dingin seperti es, yang membuat siapapun tak berani mendekatinya karena aura pada dirinya yang terkesan tak bersahabat.

Setelah beberapa saat merasakan kedamaian di taman itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya, bau _vanilla musk_ yang menguar di udara yang ia tahu benar siapa pemiliknya, yang membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

Lelaki itu bertanya tanpa membuka matanya, pun mengubah pergerakannya, dengan nada dingin yang kentara. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya lelaki tampan itu membuka suaranya lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya. "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Akhirnya orang yang ditanya itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah puas memandangi wajah tampan itu. Ia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan lancar, tanpa canggung seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis lain saat ia ketahuan memperhatikan seorang lelaki tampan, seperti lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Tentu saja, orang itu Yi En Tuan, gadis paling tak tahu malu sedunia. "Ini aku bawakan kau minuman.. barangkali kau haus."

Lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai, lalu menolak tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Tidak. Aku tidak perlu,"

Yi En dan lelaki yang ia temui di taman yang bernama Im Jaebum itu, adalah dua orang manusia yang dirancang untuk dipersatukan oleh kedua orang tuanya dalam ikatan pernikahan suatu saat nanti, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu, dan mereka sudah bertunangan. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia memakai cincin pertunangan. Meskipun demikian, kedua orang tua mereka sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, _toh_ pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan menikah.

Tentu saja pasti, karena kedua orang tua mereka menyukai _kepastian._

Jaebum mulai membuka matanya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada tenang yang datar, tanpa melihat gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu. "Aku hanya tunanganmu. Dan bukan pacarmu, _omong-omong_."

Lalu gadis itu mengulum senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang menganggur. "Sejak kapan memberikan sebotol minuman menjadi tanda bahwa seseorang sedang berpacaran, _eh_? Aku sering memberikan minuman pada siapapun. Bahkan aku sering berbagi minuman dengan Jack––"

Tiba-tiba hening.

Yi En merasa tak harus melajutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Jaebum merasa sangat malas mendengarkan celotehan gadis cerewet di sampingnya itu.

Lalu Yi En berusaha menghindari keheningan yang canggung itu dengan berinisiatif meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian di taman yang sepi. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu _ya_ , Jaebum- _a_!" Kata gadis itu setelah meletakkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang sudah berembun di dekat si lelaki tampan, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mundur sebanyak beberapa langkah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki tunangannya itu.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung sekolahnya sambil tersenyum kecut lalu menarik napas dalam dan menggumamkan kalimat yang mengandung sedikit kekecewaan. " _Huh_ , selalu saja seperti ini."

* * *

 _Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi_

Yi En keluar kelas sendirian. Tentu saja, Bambam teman tersayangnya itu pasti akan pulang bersama Yugyeom, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas tanpa menunggu gadis itu. Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi mereka sudah berjanji untuk tak harus selalu bersama-sama di manapun dan kapanpun. Agar tak terjadi cinta segitiga apabila suatu saat mereka bertemu dengan lelaki _keren_ yang sama, saat mereka sedang pergi bersama. _Sungguh alasan yang sangat konyol dan tak dapat dinalar oleh akal sehat manapun._

Saat Yi En berjalan seorang diri di koridor sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang menyapanya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya..

"Sayang!"

Teriakan itu secara otomatis membuat Yi En membalikkan badan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja bukan Jaebum yang memanggilnya. Karena tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kalau Yi En dan Jaebum memiliki _hubungan_ , mungkin hanya Bambam yang tahu tentang hal itu. Lagipula mereka bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jaebum selalu membuang muka saat kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yi En, atau terkadang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh gadis itu dengan matanya. Yi En selalu berpikir mungkin Jaebum menganggap bahwa pertunangan mereka benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya hingga lelaki itu sering menyendiri dan bertingkah menyebalkan.

 _Ah_! tapi lelaki itu kan memang suka sekali menyendiri bahkan sebelum mereka dipertemukan secara formal dalam pertemuan keluarga yang disertai perencanaan acara pertunangan dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat mereka selesai melampaui masa orientasi masuk SMA, mereka berdua menyandang status sebagai sepasang calon suami-istri.

 _Sungguh cerita yang sangat manis bukan?_

"Jackson- _a!_ " sapa gadis itu hangat saat lelaki yang memanggilnya itu merangkul pundaknya lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong berdua.

Lelaki bernama Jackson itu terus merangkul pundak gadis itu posesif seolah gadis itu _hanya miliknya_. "Sayang, nanti malam kita jadi berkencan _kan_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tetap menolehkan kepalanya membalas sapaan dari teman-teman yang menyapa di sepanjang koridor sekolah. " _Hm_ , di kafe Cloud, _ya_."

Jackson mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Yi En dengan sayang. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ku jemput?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menatap wajah Jackson diiringi senyum kecil yang manis. "Tidak usah, kita langsung bertemu di kafe saja."

Dan jawaban gadis itu berhasil membuat Jackson mendengus tak suka." _Aish_ kau ini. Selalu saja tak mau aku jemput. Menyebalkan." Lalu lelaki tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia merajuk karena gadisnya yang selalu menolak untuk dijemputnya.

* * *

 _malam harinya di kafe Cloud_

Jackson duduk berhadapan dengan Yi En. Mereka sedang menikmati kencan mereka di Sabtu malam. Kencan yang manis dan mereka terlihat sangat serasi, membuat semua orang merasa iri dengan kebersamaan mereka. Mereka tampak begitu manis dan _keren_ saat bersama-sama.

Yi En meminum _caramel macchiato_ dinginnya kemudian _nyeletuk_ sambil memasukkan satu gigit _macaroons_ warna merah ke dalam mulutnya. "Kalau kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu, kau bisa mendatanginya dan meminta nomer ponselnya, _omong-omong._ " kata Yi En ringan, tak mengandung intimidasi sama sekali.

Jackson masih meminum _caramel frappucino_ -nya dengan santai, lalu ia menatap wajah gadisnya sambil tersenyum manis dengan posisi _cup frappe_ yang masih menempel di bibirnya, lalu dia meletakkan _cup_ itu kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan begitu _keren_ nya lalu menatap mesra gadis itu."Aku tak tertarik, Sayang."

Gadis itu mengusap poninya centil, lalu mengamati kumpulan -gadis-yang-sedang-tebar-pesona-kepada-kekasihnya- itu lalu menatap Jackson dengan binar mata sarat kebanggaan. "Aku tahu mereka semua dari tadi selalu mengamatimu. Sepertinya mereka terpesona dengan ketampananmu." lanjut Yi En ringan, lagi-lagi tanpa intimidasi seolah ia dan Jackson sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Dan, ya, mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini, _sih_.

Lalu Jackson memegang tangan kanan Yi En yang tersampir di meja, lalu mengelus-elus disertai seringai kecil di bibirnya. "Kau ini bisa saja, Sayang. Bagaimanapun sekarang aku sedang bersamamu, aku tak akan memiliki lebih dari _satu_ di saat yang sama, kau _tau_ benar tentang hal itu." kalimat itu diucapkan Jackson dengan santainya, seolah-olah hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah yang besar, justru ini lelucon bagi mereka.

Hubungan Yi En dan Jackson baru –– _atau mungkin sudah_ –– berjalan enam bulan. Dan selama itu mereka tidak pernah mengalami masalah yang serius. Pertunangan Yi En dengan Jaebum tak menghalangi gadis itu untuk berpetualang dalam cinta lelaki lain. Tentu saja, karena Jaebum tidak pernah mempedulikan hal itu dan yang pasti _tak pernah tertarik padanya_. Sedangkan Jackson, ia dikenal sebagai salah satu laki-laki keren di sekolah. Dulunya Ia satu klub dengan Brian Kang, kakak kelas, mantan kekasih Bambam, ketua klub basket, sebelum ia lulus dan berkuliah di Inggris. Jackson dikenal sebagai _playboy_ , bukan karena ia senang berselingkuh, tapi karena ia berpacaran tak lebih dari satu bulan kemudian memiliki kekasih baru beberapa hari kemudian. Jackson memang tipikal lelaki yang tak suka memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih dalam satu waktu, karena baginya itu benar-benar akan merusak reputasinya sebagai pria _keren_.

 _'_ _Punya beberapa pacar bukan hal yang keren, man! Kau justru terlihat murahan!'_

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Jackson katakan ke teman-temannya apabila ada yang _usil_ bertanya mengapa Jackson tak memanfaatkan sumber daya ketampanannya secara maksimal. Dan menurut mereka, jawaban Jackson memang benar-benar _keren_.

Tapi ini sudah enam bulan, waktu yang sangat lama bagi gadis-gadis yang menunggu giliran untuk dikencani oleh Jackson. Memang, tak sedikit gadis yang menunggu giliran untuk dikencani olehnya. Terlepas mereka benar-benar menyukai lelaki itu atau tidak. Mungkin hanya dengan alasan bahwa Jackson itu sangat _keren_ atau gadis yang dipacari Jackson pasti akan menjadi gadis yang populer, maka mereka rela menunggu Jackson. Meskipun _Playboy_ , selera Jackson memang sangat tinggi, gadis yang dikencaninya harus cantik dan juga _keren_ sepertinya. Itu semata-mata untuk menjaga reputasinya.

Ya, hanya sesimpel itu. _Jadi bisa kau bayangkan secantik dan sekeren apa gadis tak tahu malu bernama Yi En Tuan itu, kan?_

* * *

Seorang gadis bernama Choi Youngjae, memegang sekotak coklat sambil berdiri di ujung lorong gedung sekolah bagian timur, lokasi yang biasanya dilalui oleh siswa kelas tiga yang akan pulang. Ia tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang dengan perasaan gugup. Ia berdiri disana dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, _lebih tepat harga dirinya_. Ia siap diterima dan _mau tak mau_ harus siap apabila ditolak.

Dan begitu orang yang ditunggunya berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri, dia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Lalu menyapanya saat lelaki itu hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya. "Jaebum _Sunbae_ ,"

Jaebum yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang santai dan cenderung _cuek_ , ke arah gadis yang baru saja menyapanya.

Lalu gadis itu menunduk karena grogi. Ia terdiam sesaat karena ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Jaebum kepadanya benar-benar terasa mengintimidasinya secara tidak langsung. Dia meremas sisi-sisi kotak cokelatnya kemudian menyodorkan benda segiempat dengan isi bola-bola coklat yang dibungkus dengan _aluminium foil_ warna keemasan itu takut-takut. "Terimalah ini!" serunya agak gugup dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah _Sunbae_ tercintanya.

Jaebum tidak terkejut. Sama sekali tidak, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Hanya saja dia tidak akan menolak kotak yang disodorkannya itu tanpa mendengar alasan dibaliknya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan malu-malu sambil berharap ia diterima, karena banyak orang yang mengamati kegiatan _menyatakan–cinta–ke–kakak–kelas_ yang dilakukan gadis itu. Dia masih memegang kotak cokelatnya, karena Jaebum belum menerimanya sedari tadi. Lalu dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menjawab. "Aku menyukaimu _Sunbae_! Sudah dari dulu!" Serunya dengan nada lemah, cenderung putus asa.

Jaebum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, tak menatap gadis itu lagi. Ia memasang _headphone_ -nya kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu berkata dengan nada sedingin es. "Maaf. Tapi aku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang,"

" _Hah_?!"

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, wajahnya merah padam dan hampir menangis karena malu. Ia mulai menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun menyapa lelaki itu, jadi kenapa ia berani-beraninya mengutarakan perasaan pada _Sunbae_ -nya di depan semua orang –– _anak kelas tiga_ –– tanpa pendekatan terlebih dahulu? Apa ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi seperti Yi En yang populer itu?

"Sayangnya aku sudah bertunangan." lanjut Jaebum tanpa menoleh, ia bahkan sudah mulai menekan tombol power _iPod_ nya tapi urung menyalakannya, membuat gadis bermarga Choi itu semakin terkejut. Jaebum sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan memang terdengar sangat kejam, tapi dia tak ingin memberikan harapan palsu, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk berkata jujur.

Dan seketika itu pula terjadi kasak-kusuk antar siswa membicarakan kejadian itu, dan ada pula yang membicarakan apa benar Jaebum benar-benar sudah bertunangan. Mungkinkah Jaebum menjadi pendiam dan menjaga jarak dengan para gadis hanya untuk menjaga perasaan tunangannya? Atau Jaebum frustasi sehingga menjadi orang yang pendiam karena harus bertunangan di usianya yang masih sangat muda? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itulah yang samar-samar didengar oleh lelaki itu yang kemudian memilih pergi tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang baru saja _ditolaknya mentah-mentah_ , setelah sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol power iPodnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam dunianya sendiri daripada mendengarkan kasak-kusuk tak berguna dari mulut teman-temannya.

Setelah Jaebum pergi dari tempat itu, Yi En menghampiri Youngjae yang dari tadi belum bergerak dari posisi semula. Yi En mengamati raut wajah _syok_ dan malu luar biasa gadis itu dari dekat. Kemudian ia mengelus bahu gadis dengan lembut. Lalu dia berkata dengan seringai kecil di bibir tipisnya, "Kau jangan pernah terbawa oleh perasaan yang menggebu-gebu seperti itu, karena kau akan menanggung malu pada akhirnya."

Youngjae masih terkejut tapi memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yi En, begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Ia melihat _Sunbae_ -nya itu menyeringai kecil dan menatapnya sinis meski usapan gadis itu masih terasa lembut di pundaknya. Lalu...

Yi En mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Youngjae. Kemudian ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan kini tersenyum sinis dengan begitu jelasnya. "Kau baru saja mempermalukan dirimu sendiri adik kelas cantik!" serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya meski raut wajah sinis itu tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Yi En memang populer karena ia baik, tapi ia juga dikenal memiliki sikap yang menyebalkan apalagi terhadap sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu.

 _Tunggu_ , _Apa Youngjae telah mengganggunya?_

Youngjae yang tak tahan berada disitu karena merasa terintimidasi dan terlanjur merasa malu luar biasa, akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari situ tanpa pamit kepada Yi En setelah sebelumnya ia menjatuhkan kotak cokelat itu sembarangan di lantai dekat sepatu Yi En.

Yi En melihat cokelat itu selama beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan untuk memungutnya dan membawanya pulang.

* * *

Yi En mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya..

.

 _To: Jaebum Oppa_

 _From: Yi En_

 _"_ _Jaebum-a.. nanti malam kita berkencan ya.. jemput aku di rumah jam tujuh malam. awas kalau kau tak datang!"_

 _._

Dan tak ada balasan dari lelaki itu selama beberapa jam. Tapi toh Yi En tenang-tenang saja karena ia tahu...

.

 _Ting tong.._

 _._

Yi En yang sudah siap dengan _mini a-line skirt_ warna hitam dan kaos panjang warna _peach_ serta sepatu _ballet_ dari beludru warna hitam itu, berlari menuju pintu rumahnya sembari tersenyum lebar bahkan sampai pintu itu berhasil dibukanya. "Hai.. aku tahu kau pasti datang." Katanya ceria diiringi senyuman _kelewat_ lebar hingga semua giginya yang sempurna terlihat secara keseluruhan.

Lelaki yang memencet bel rumah Yi En, yang tak lain adalah Jaebum, hanya memasang tampang dinginnya kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan mata sengit. "Aku hanya menjaga nama baik keluargaku di depan ayah ibumu."

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum lebar, tak peduli pada wajah sengit pria di hadapannya. "Apapun _lah_ , aku tahu kau pasti datang." Katanya santai sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengambil _baguette bag_ warna _peach_ -nya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Jaebum menuju mobilnya.

.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Jaebum dengan nada ketus tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes akan perlakuan menyebalkan tunangannya itu.

.

 _lalu di dalam mobil.._

Jaebum bertanya dengan nada dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jalanan padat kota Seoul di Kamis malam. "Kau mau aku turunkan dimana?"

"Di tepian sungai Hangang." Jawab Yi En santai sambil menunduk memainkan media sosial di ponselnya.

Jaebum berdecih dengan raut wajah sinis. "Kau ternyata tak punya nyali untuk memperkenalkan _pacar_ mu ke orang tuamu," lalu lelaki itu menambahkan dengan nada menghina yang kentara. "Bahkan untuk berkencan dengannya pun kau harus memanfaatkanku."

"Kau berkata seperti seolah-olah kau cemburu pada tunanganmu." Jawab Yi En ringan seolah ia tak peduli pada ucapan Jaebum yang mengandung penghinaan itu. Perbincangan mereka di mobil hanya sebatas itu. Selebihnya mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dengan Jaebum yang asyik menyetir dengan perasaan dongkol dan Yi En yang masih setia bergelut dengan media sosial yang menjadi candunya.

Yi En turun sesampainya mereka di taman parkir kawasan Sungai Hangang. Setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu dan Jaebum tak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk kaca mobil milik Jaebum yang tertutup. Dan begitu lelaki itu membuka separuh jendelanya, ia langsung bertanya dengan seenaknya.

"Kenapa kau tak turun?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat lelaki tampan yang kharismatik itu mendengus tak suka. "Aku tak harus mengantarmu menemui _pacar_ mu sampai sana, _kan_?" Nada bicara Jaebum terdengar sedikit tertekan, ia sungguh frustasi pada gadis tak tahu malu itu.

Lalu gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu memasang wajah seimut mungkin sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya ke wajah Jaebum. "Aku tak bertemu Jackson disini, _kan_ sudah kubilang kalau aku mau berkencan denganmu. Apa kau tak membaca pesanku ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, _eh_?"

.

 _'Jaebum-a.. nanti malam kita berkencan ya.. jemput aku di rumah jam tujuh malam, awas kalau kau tak datang!'_

 _._

Yang benar saja, melihat pesan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Yi En itu membuat Jaebum menjadi sedikit canggung dan agak salah tingkah.

Meskipun begitu, Jaebum tetaplah pria _manly_ yang tenang. "Kau mau ke kafe yang mana?" tanya Jaebum berlagak _cool_ untuk menutupi rasa groginya.

Gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya kemudian memasang senyum lucu yang menggemaskan, dan memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaebum. "Kali ini aku ingin berkencan dengan tunanganku _tau_ , bukan dengan _pacar_ ku."

Jaebum membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian dia keluar lalu mengunci mobilnya dengan _radio control_ , lalu dia mendesah ringan. "Aku tak akan mau menanggung resiko apabila pacarmu melihat kita malam ini."

Yi En hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai. "Kalau dia tahu, aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari sampai dia bersama gadis lain."

Jaebum berdecak dengan santainya sembari berjalan di samping gadis itu."Dasar gadis gila. Tadi kutanya kau mau kemana?"

"Di kursi taman di tepi sungai saja, aku ingin kesana."

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka sampai di tepi sungai lalu duduk berdampingan di salah satu kursi taman yang berwarna putih itu, Yi En menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kepada Jaebum. "Ini untukmu."

Jaebum mengarahkan pandangan ke benda yang dipegang oleh Yi En itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aneh memang, tapi mungkinkah Yi En akan menyatakan cinta padanya seperti gadis yang siang tadi ditolaknya? Pikirnya penuh percaya diri.

Lalu dia berdeham canggung kemudian menatap wajah Yi En yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik dan menggemaskan di matanya semenjak gadis itu menyodorkan cokelat kepadanya. "Ini untukku?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, _tanpa sadar._

Yi En mengangguk dengan wajah santai dan cuek. "Ini memang untukmu, dari gadis yang _menembakmu_ tadi siang."

 _Sial_! Jaebum mendesis frustasi tanpa diketahui oleh gadis itu. "Kalau begitu buang saja!"

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum imut dan manis sekali sambil mengerlingkan mata indahnya. "Bagus kalau kau menolaknya. Kau memang tak boleh menerima siapapun selain aku." Katanya seringan kapas.

Jaebum _melongo_. Berusaha mencerna kalimat _abstrak_ yang baru saja diucapkan oleh tunangannya. "Apa katamu? Kau sendiri punya pacar. Kenapa aku tak boleh?" kata Jaebum _pedas_ dan _menohok_.

Yi En sedikit terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai rajukan lelaki yang _manly_ itu. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum jahil. "Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya kalau kau iri padaku, _eh_?"

Kali ini Jaebum benar-benar salah tingkah dan _mati kutu_ karena Yi En. "Aku hanya –ehm- aku pikir...em..."

.

Tiba-tiba hening.

.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tampan di sampingnya untuk melihat dan menikmati lampu warna-warni yang terlihat seperti air terjun Niagara yang menyiram sungai Hangang dari atas, tanpa menghiraukan pria salah tingkah yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

.

Setelah merutuki kebodohannya dan berhasil menguasai dirinya, Jaebum mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah gadis itu.

Entah mengapa, baginya, Yi En terlihat begitu cantik dan manis malam ini. Terlihat sangat menarik jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini. Seperti magnet yang tarik menarik dengan kutub yang berlawanan, tiba-tiba Jaebum merasa wajahnya ditarik oleh benang imajiner milik Yi En yang akhirnya membuat bibirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di atas bibir semerah buah delima milik Yi En, _tanpa disadarinya_.

Jaebum membeku seketika.

Karena tak dapat menangani sesuatu yang terasa meledak-ledak tepat di jantungnya, akhirnya Jaebum memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati sensasi memabukkan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu.

Sedangkan Yi En.. gadis itu masih membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik yang lalu. Ia masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja –dan masih- dilakukan oleh tunangannya itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa menghangat seperti selimut hangat di musim semi, begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Memang bukan pertama kali untuknya, tapi sensasinya melebihi ciuman pertamanya entah dengan siapa, _dulu_.

Dan ketika gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan berniat untuk membalas ciuman Jaebum, tiba-tiba Jaebum mengakhirinya secara sepihak.

Lelaki itu terlihat salah tingkah dan gugup luar biasa. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menguasai perasaannya hingga akhirnya dia berdiri membelakangi Yi En dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang tak mau berhenti menyerangnya dengan perasaan-perasaan yang membuncah. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum canggung seolah-olah ia juga baru pertama kalinya merasakan pengalaman seperti itu.

Mereka sama-sama membuang muka tapi akhirnya mereka tersenyum manis pada diri mereka sendiri, mungkin di dalam perut mereka sedang beterbangan ribuan kupu-kupu!

.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan tangannya mengepal seolah-olah apapun yang digenggamnya akan remuk saking kuatnya genggaman itu.

* * *

"Kau ini selain tak tahu malu, ternyata kau juga pembual!"

"Aku serius, _tau_!"

"Aku tak percaya!"

"Kau _tau_? rasanya seperti dunia berputar-putar mengelilingiku, di perutku rasanya beterbangan ribuan kupu-kupu sehingga aku merasa mual dan pusing tapi entah mengapa hatiku rasanya juga berdebar-debar. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini, ya Tuhan!"

Bambam, pihak pendengar, yang melihat ekspresi idiot lawan bicaranya, merasa sangsi atas kewarasan gadis Tuan itu. "Apa benar ini pertama kalinya?" dan gadis itu pun mengangguk mantap, mengamininya.

Lalu Bambam mendecak dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. "Kasihan sekali Jackson."

Gadis itu merasa tak terima karena seolah-olah Bambam menuduhnya telah melakukan suatu kejahatan terhadap Jackson. "Kau ini menye-"

Dan belum sempat Yi En melanjutkan umpatannya pada sahabatnya itu, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Dan kedatangan orang tersebut mendadak membuat suasana ceria itu menjadi canggung luar biasa.

Orang itu –Jackson- merangkul pundak Yi En dengan posisi tubuh setengah membungkuk karena Yi En sedang dalam posisi duduk di kursinya. "Sayang, nanti siang aku ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan kelas sebelah, kau bisa datang _kan_?" Ajak Jackson setengah berharap bahwa kekasihnya bersedia melihat pertandingannya. Seolah olah pertandingan saat ini sangat penting baginya.

Yi En menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap, menolak ajak Jackson. "Itu kan pertandingan kelasmu dengan kelas lain, aku tak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka, Jackson."

Jackson mengelus pundak Yi En dengan sayang. "Seluruh sekolah boleh menonton, Sayang.. Ini pertandingan persahabatan dan terbuka untuk umum. Bukan hanya untuk ditonton oleh kelas yang bertanding saja." Lelaki itu rupanya tak menyerah untuk mengajak kekasihnya.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Yi En merasa bahwa Jackson semakin posesif. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu. Awalnya Yi En pikir bahwa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu tak akan berjalan lebih dari satu bulan, sama seperti gadis-gadis sebelum dirinya. Tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang –– _yang sudah berjalan selama enam bulan_ –– Jackson tak kunjung memutuskannya. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mengira-ira lelaki itu, karena baginya Jackson sulit dipahami jadi ia sama sekali tak berusaha memahami lelaki itu, ia justru tertarik untuk mulai memahami tunangannya.

 _Apa?!_

Semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Yi En, Jackson merasa bahwa hidupnya lebih santai, ia merasa tak perlu lagi berpikir mengenai mana lagi gadis yang akan ia kencani setelah putus dari Yi En. Karena sampai sekarang, ia belum punya niat untuk memutuskan gadis itu, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Yi En meskipun gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar memperhatikannya. Mungkin karena sikap cuek Yi En dan kebebasan untuk bertemu dengan siapapun yang diberikan oleh gadis itu kepadanya, membuatnya tak punya beban terhadap berbagai tuntutan seperti yang dilakukan kekasih-kekasihnya sebelumnya.

"Kalau Kau malu, kau bisa duduk di bangku cadangan kelasku. Mereka tak akan keberatan, _kok_." Jackson menambahkan dengan nada membujuk.

Dan akhirnya Yi En menyerah, karena ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat. " _Hmm_ , baiklah."

Lalu Jackson mencubit gemas pipi Yi En. "Sepulang sekolah _ya_ , Sayang." Dan Jackson mengatakan kalimat itu sambil beranjak pergi. Begitu ia keluar dari ruang kelas Yi En, ia tersenyum – _lebih tepatnya menyeringai_ –

.

Pertandingan basket persahabatan antara kelas Jackson dan kelas sebelah – _yang ternyata kelas Jaebum_ \- berlangsung cukup seru. Yi En cukup hafal, setiap tim Jackson sedang bertanding, entah itu tim kelas maupun tim basket, pasti akan banyak sekali yang menonton terutama para gadis. Tentu saja, mereka pasti tak akan melewatkan _tampang keren_ Jackson saat melakukan _dribble, lay up, three point shoot_ , bahkan _slam-dunk_. Penonton histeris –– _lagi-lagi para gadis_ –– saat tim Jackson berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan perolehan skor yang lumayan jauh jaraknya. Tapi bukan itu poin utamanya.

Setelah mereka saling bersalaman dan menepi ke sisi lapangan masing-masing, Jackson justru menarik tangan Yi En menuju tengah lapangan. Dan tanpa basa-basi Jackson memegang kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mencium gadisnya di depan semua orang. Tentu saja semua penonton bersorak sorai melihat _tontonan_ _gratis_ itu. Setelah beberapa detik berlangsung, Yi En baru menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang di seberang sana sedang memperhatikannya. Ia terkejut sekaligus tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena genggaman Jackson begitu erat di wajahnya seolah-olah lelaki itu tak ingin segera melepaskannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Begitulah yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Sementara Jaebum yang melihat kejadian itu juga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tak ingin orang lain melihat perubahan raut wajahnya, ia pun memasang _headphone_ kesayangannya kemudian meninggalkan lapangan _panas_ itu menuju tempat favoritnya, taman di belakang sekolah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa bersedia menonton pertandingan yang _katanya_ pertandingan persahabatan itu. Ia harusnya tak mengabaikan perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya saat teman-temannya memaksanya untuk melihat pertandingan yang _katanya_ demi solidaritas. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai penghianat atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk berdebat dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan datang sebagai penonton –– _hanya sebagai penonton, bukan tim hore seperti temannya yang lain––_ di pertandingan siang itu.

Namun kedatangannya justru menjadi bencana bagi hati dan jantungnya. Ia merasa sangat marah dan frustasi meski emosi itu tak terlihat dari wajahnya yang memang selalu terkesan tenang dan santai. Ia benar-benar ingin berteriak atau memukul sesuatu.

 _Memukul sesuatu? Ah tunggu dulu_.

* * *

.

.

"Kau sudah puas?"

Itu adalah suara lantang Jaebum yang terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru lapangan basket _indoor_ itu.

Jaebum berteriak seperti itu diiringi langkah menuju Jackson dan Yi En yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. Meskipun mereka sudah tidak berciuman, tetapi tangan mereka masih tertaut satu sama lain.

Jaebum berdiri tepat di depan Jackson, kemudian dia melepaskan _headphone_ nya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Lalu menatap Jackson dengan tatapan mata setajam mata elang. "Sekarang kembalikan dia padaku." Katanya santai, dan tajam.

Jackson terhenyak, namun ia menyeringai kecil. Ia berpikir mungkin Jaebum tak mengerti posisinya seperti apa dalam hubungannya dengan Yi En. _Selingkuhan yang tak tahu diri_ , begitulah anggapan Jackson terhadap Jaebum.

Jaebum menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yang diajak bicara tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab, membuat Jaebum mendengus dalam hati. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat ekspresi Jackson yang menyeringai kecil seolah-olah laki-laki itu tak tahu apa kesalahannya, dan ia semakin kesal melihat teman-temannya yang masih berada disitu, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan meremehkan, seolah-olah ia sedang memainkan drama picisan.

Ia tak tahan jika terus menjadi pusat pehatian seperti itu, maka ia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Jackson terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya. "Memangnya apa yang kupinjam darimu, _huh_? Kita bahkan tak pernah saling mengenal, jadi mengapa aku meminjam sesuatu darimu?"

Jackson berpura-pura bodoh, berpura-pura tak tahu menahu tentang _siapa meminjam apa._

Jaebum masih berusaha bersabar untuk tak memukul _lelaki arogan kekasih tunangannya itu._ "Bukankah sesuatu yang dipinjam harus dikembalikan kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya?"

Jackson kaget.

 _'_ _Pemilik sebenarnya katanya? Apa yang dia maksud dengan pemilik sebenarnya?' Pikir Jackson._

Tapi, Jackson tetap berpura-pura bodoh, demi membuat Jaebum jatuh ke lubang terdalam penuh rasa malu. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Katakan dengan jelas." Katanya menantang, dengan seringai lebar yang ia tujukan pada Jaebum, _lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai selingkuhan kekasihnya._

Jaebum menunduk sambil menyeringai kecil, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yi En yang tampak mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi dengan raut wajah tak santai, lalu ia menjawab sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Dia milikku."

Jawaban Jaebum membuat hati Yi En mencelos. Panik dan lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia belum bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi saat...

...saat Jackson menarik kerah leher Jaebum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaebum dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan. "Dia milikku! Apa kau tak lihat bahwa dia jelas-jelas milikku?! Kau yang merebutnya dariku, _berengsek_!"

Jaebum tetap menunjukkan ekspresi santai, masih dengan posisi semula, tangannya masih berada di saku celananya. Kemudian dia menjawab dengan nada yang santai disertai seringai lebar, _meskipun amarahnya sudah berada di ubu-ubun_. "Dia tunanganku, _omong-omong_ ," secara mendadak, Jackson melepaskan kerah baju Jaebum kemudian dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan geram, berusaha mencerna kalimat Jaebum yang tak mampu dinalar oleh akal sehatnya.

Jaebum membenarkan kerah bajunya yang berantakan, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju seragamnya, melepasnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jackson. "Lihat ini," Itu sebuah kalung perak yang ternyata berliontin sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan 'Im Jaebum - Yi En Tuan'.

Jackson terkejut luar biasa. Ia mematung di tempatnya, dan kalung itu terjauh begitu saja di lantai parkit solid warna cokelat itu.

Lalu Jaebum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yi En, yang sekarang tampak semakin gugup dan meremas rok seragamnya dengan begitu erat. "Dia juga memiliki ini." Imbuhnya final.

Jackson terhenyak, lalu dia menoleh lalu memegang kedua pundak gadisnya dengan sangat erat. Meminta penjelasan. _Sebenar-benarnya penjelasan_.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya memelas, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berani melihat mata Jackson. Ia sangat takut melihat Jackson untuk saat ini. Mungkin ia baru saja merasa sangat bersalah kepada lelaki yang dipacarinya selama enam bulan tersebut. Dan mungkin dia juga _syok_ karena tak menyangka bahwa Jaebum ternyata memakai cincin itu, _meskipun tak dipakai di jari manisnya_. Sedangkan Jackson semakin memegang erat kedua pundaknya dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di matanya.

 _Siapa tahu itu hanya permainan mereka._

Tunggu dulu, bukankah awalnya ia yang berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada Jaebum dan juga Yi En karena mereka sudah berani menghianatinya? Tentu saja ia melihat Jaebum dan Yi En berciuman malam itu di tepi sungai Hangang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri secara tak sengaja.

Kemudian ia mendesis frustasi, merasa terjebak dalam pemainannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Jaebum mengambil kalungnya yang terjatuh lalu menarik tangan Yi En dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jackson.

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat dan protektif. "Mulai sekarang kalian resmi putus. Aku tak akan membiarkannya melihat lelaki lain lagi selain aku." Katanya tegas dan yakin.

Kalimat Jaebum itu membuat semua orang terperangah. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jaebum yang pendiam bisa mengatakan kalimat setegas itu? Yi En pun sama kagetnya dengan semua orang. Dan sebelum kekagetannya berakhir, Jaebum buru-buru menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jackson sendirian di tengah lapangan dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

Jackson sangat malu. _Atau mungkin dia patah hati?_

* * *

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Yi En melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaebum dengan kasar. Ia tak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu begitu membencinya hingga mempermalukannya di depan semua orang.

Yi En menatap Jaebum dengan kemarahan yang mengilat-ilat di matanya. "Kau, berhasil menghancurkan reputasiku!"

Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil, dengan sorot mata yang melembut. "Apakah reputasi sepenting itu bagimu?"

Yi En geram. Ia menganggap bahwa lelaki di hadapannya itu sedang menguji kesabarannya. "Tentu saja!"

Kali ini Jaebum tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit, yang jujur saja membuat gadis itu terpana karena belum pernah melihat senyum semenawan itu sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku." Katanya pelan dan terdengar... tulus.

Yi En mencebik lalu menatap tajam lelaki tunangannya itu, pesona _eye-smile_ Jaebum menghilang begitu saja dari otaknya. Karena tak akan semudah itu ia luluh dan jatuh dalam sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai permainan Jaebum. " _Ck_ , pasti reputasiku akan semakin melejit jika kita berpacaran." Sindirnya dengan nada meremehkan yang kentara.

Jaebum memasang wajah serius, menatap gadis itu tepat di bola matanya. "Aku tak menerima jawaban tidak."

Yi En menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kita akan menikah, tapi kita tak akan berpacaran hanya karena kita sudah bertunangan. Bagiku pacaran dan tunangan itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Kini, Jaebum mendengus frustasi. "Apa kau sama sekali tak ingin mencoba untuk mencintai tunanganmu, _huh_?"

Yi En menatap wajah Jaebum sengit. Kesal luar biasa atas kalimat tak masuk akal itu. "Apa kau sendiri pernah mencobanya?! kurasa Kau memakai cincin itu karena tekanan orang tuamu. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan trik murahan seperti itu, _huh_?!"

Jaebum menarik napas dalam, berusaha bersabar menghadapi tunangannya yang kekanakan itu. "Yi En, sejak kita ditunangkan dua tahun yang lalu, aku selalu mencoba untuk mencintaimu, dan aku sudah bertekad saat aku mulai mencintaimu, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Dan aku memang selalu memakai ini, sebagai pengingat bahwa aku sudah dimiliki, jadi aku tak akan macam-macam. Apa kau juga pernah mencobanya sepertiku, _huh_?" katanya penuh kesabaran, dan kini tangannya sudah menyampir di kedua pundak sempit milik gadis itu.

Yi En membuang muka, tak mau memandang Jaebum, karena, _ya_ , wajahnya mulai sedikit merona karena kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh lelaki itu. "Kau.. bahkan selalu mengacuhkanku saat aku mendatangimu!" marahnya, tapi justru terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan di mata Jaebum. Dan mau tak mau, lelaki itu berusaha menahan diri mati-matian agar tak mencubit atau bahkan mencium tunangan imutnya itu.

Kemudian Jaebum mengusap pundak gadis itu, sebagai tanda agar gadis itu mau menatap matanya. "Itu karena kau selalu datang sebagai _pacar_ orang lain, bukan _pacar_ ku," lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan tulus. "Jadi sekarang jadilah pacarku." Tambahnya disertai tatapan manis yang membuat Yi En meleleh seperti keju mozarella yang dipanasi.

Tapi Yi En tak akan begitu saja kalah dari lelaki itu, ia memasang wajah marahnya lagi. Saat dia ingin berpura-pura memaki lelaki itu, tiba-tiba...

"Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

... _Pukulan_ telak dari Jaebum berhasil membuat Yi En terhenyak. Ini adalah _pukulan_ telak kedua yang dilakukan Jaebum hari ini, setelah ia berhasil _memukul_ Jackson pastinya. Kini ia merasa bukan saja gadis tak tahu malu, tapi juga gadis bodoh. Tiba-tiba ia menyesali sikap angkuhnya selama ini yang bergonta-ganti pacar dan mengacuhkan Jaebum _–dan perasaannya–._ Ia melakukan itu semua karena awalnya ia pikir Jaebum tak akan peduli karena lelaki itu juga sama sekali tak memiliki minat padanya.

Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa selama ini Jaebum tak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan gadis manapun. _Apa selama ini laki-laki itu selalu menjaga perasaannya tanpa ia ketahui?_

Segalanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba baginya.

Tiba-tiba Jaebum menciumnya malam itu.

Tiba-tiba mengakuinya sebagai tunangannya di depan semua orang.

Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu memeluknya.

Memeluknya begitu erat.

Rasanya hangat, dan nyaman.

Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat dipeluk.

Apakah ini artinya ia benar-benar mulai jatuh cinta kepada Jaebum? Entahlah..

Karena dalam suatu kisah, tak ada kisah yang benar-benar berakhir, semua kisah akan selalu menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya, selain tanda titik yang selalu diharapkan, demi memuaskan perasaan. Namun pada faktanya, semua kisah akan selalu berkesinambungan dengan tanda tanya tak terhingga yang menggelitik naluri untuk selalu mempertanyakan dimana tanda titik itu berada.

 _"_ _Awalnya kupikir berpacaran dan bertunangan adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi saat cinta itu datang, bukankah seharusnya dua jenis hubungan itu dapat dipersatukan?"–Yi En–_

 ** _END_**

* * *

.

.

fanfiksi ini aku dedikasikan untuk MarkBum Shipper yang pershiperannya karam diterjang official couple lainnya.

This is for you, yang ga punya OTP atau suka sama crack pair macem aku :)

entah sampai kapan aku berenang dalam kubangan crack pair, i don't know.

 **SO, LET'S TAKE AND GIVE. YOU READ MY STORY, AND I READ YOUR REVIEWS. ISN'T IT A GOOD DEAL, RIGHT?**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

SARANGHAE!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im.

.

 _P.S. i have a new facebook account. if you wanna reach me everyday, please check my bio and click SALVIA OLIVINE. GOMAWO!_


End file.
